


Do you ever think about the future?

by TragicAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, steve rogers is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlchemist/pseuds/TragicAlchemist
Summary: Steve founds himself thinking about if someday he could have a normal life, a family … and he might already have someone in mind.





	Do you ever think about the future?

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the events of Age of Ultron, when the avengers are at Clint’s house in the farm. (But I wrote this one like if baby Nathaniel has already born) and unlike the movie, the avengers stay the night and leave next day to fight Ultron. So I was thinking that seeing Clint with his family would make Steve thinks about the possibility of him having a family on his own.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.

After the disastrous encounter with Ultron and the twins, Clint took the team to a safe place, that was all he said, he landed the Quinjet around some trees, and everyone started to getting out the aircraft. You looked around you, countryside, all you could see, it almost looked like you were in the middle of nowhere, then you spotted a house with… a farm?

“What is this place?” Thor asked, when you were in front of the door.

“Safe house?” Tony answered him with another question. Clint got in first, holding Nat by her shoulder, she was still recovering from the fight. Thor and Bruce followed, and then Steve let you in before him, it never ceased to amaze you how with him, manners will never be dead. The thought made you smile.

“Honey, I’m home” Clint called, after what you had just experienced with the team, coming inside to an ordinary house, a normal… life, seemed somehow bizarre.

A woman with long brown hair approached “I have… company, sorry I didn’t call ahead” Clint added, and without a word, she kissed and hugged him.

“This is an agent of some kind” Tony whispered, looking at the woman with suspicion.

“Guys, this is Laura” Clint introduced her. We all were speechless, except for Nat.

“I know all your names” she said, looking at everyone with a warm smile. You smiled and the guys just awkwardly said hi to her.

“Oh… incoming” Clint warned at the sound of his kids steps.

“There you are!” he said picking up his daughter “hey buddy! how you guys doing?” he added ruffling his son’s hair. Bruce, Thor and you were baffled, and Steve’s expression was like “They… they fondue!”.

“This are… smaller agents… ” said Tony, warily looking at the kids. You just rolled your eyes at Tony’s stupid theory.

“Goodness!” Clint exclaimed, kissing at his daughter and making her laugh.

“Did you bring auntie Nat?” asked the little girl, making a tender smile appear on your friend’s lips.

“Why don’t you hug her and find out” said Nat picking up the little girl in her arms. She only was this carefree around you, Clint and Steve… and now she seemed to be getting close to Bruce too, just in a different… way, you already had an idea, she had told you a couple things and you had seen her flirt with him, but you didn’t know everything, you will interrogate her about that later.

“Sorry for barging in- ” Steve started by apologizing politely.

“Yeah we would’ve called ahead, but we were too busy having no idea you existed” said Tony cutting him off distilling sarcasm.

“Yeah… well, Fury helped me set this out when I joined, he kept it off of shield’s files, and I’d like to keep it that way” Clint explained us. “I figured it’s a good place to lay low” he added, putting an arm around his wife’s shoulder.

You couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Clint with his family, then your eyes met Steve’s, which made him smile too.

“So where’s little Nathaniel? I’m guessing he’s around four… almost five months?” Nat asked to Laura.

“Yeah, well, he’s sleeping now… finally!” Laura said chuckling.

 

* * *

It was almost night, after the meeting with the whole team and Fury, you were in deep thought as you were walking, things seemed tense earlier between Tony and Steve when they were chopping wood outside Clint’s house. You assumed they were talking about the Ultron’s fiasco and the sudden Thor’s departure, things weren’t right at this moment. Then Laura called you from the hall.

“Oh… Y/N, would you please hold him a moment, I just need to help Clint with something” she said handing you the little baby.

“Sure” you smiled at her, accustomed to be around infants, thanks to your teenage years when you had worked as a nanny part time.

“I’m sorry… I- I’ll be right back, I promise” she apologized shyly. Apparently Nat was helping her with the other two little hurricanes while Laura made dinner.

“It’s ok, really I don’t mind” you assured her with a soft smile, now with little Nathaniel safe in your arms.

“Thanks” she said walking away. You started to walk away with the baby in your arms when he made an strange face of discomfort, and as you suspected he needed a new diaper.

“Looks like someone needs a new nappy” you said chuckling, and softly kissing the little one on the top of his head, then started to walk to the baby’s room to look for new diapers.

 

* * *

You were with baby Nathaniel in your arms, after you changed his diaper and his belly was full he looked comfortable enough, you were seated on one of the two chairs close to the baby’s cradle, and now he was playing with your hair while you were whispering sweet things at him and he was listening to you and staring at you with his big adorable eyes.

Steve was walking down the hall and stopped in his tracks in front of Nathaniel’s room at the sight of you. You were distracted by the baby so you didn’t notice Steve lingering gaze. Without realizing, he was looking at you with adoration in his eyes, smiling gently.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Tony whispered to him, the whole situation didn’t went unnoticed to him, he already had caught Steve looking at you several times. Steve just glared at him, Tony shook his head and left chuckling, you looked up listening Tony’s laugh. Feeling exposed, the blond man smiled at you bashfully.

“Hey ” you said with a warm smile.

“Hey… ” he answered, getting close to you and sitting in the other chair aside from yours.

“Clint really was keeping a big secret, huh?” you added looking at the baby in your arms, who was now babbling and with a lock of your hair in his mouth. Steve’s heart softened at the sight. It took him a moment to answer, he was mesmerized by you.

“…Y- yeah, he really was… ” he said smiling, wondering why suddenly he was nervous, well it wasn’t something completely new, without realizing you had the ability to make his heart speed up.

You started to softly bounce the baby in your legs, holding his waist, this made him laugh cheerfully. And Steve couldn’t help it, this was the loveliest image he had ever seen.

“You’re amazing…” he said chuckling, the words left his mouth before he could realize what he said. Then his face contorted in a terror expression. “What did I just said?!” — he thought.

You were baffled at this, still wondering if you had heard right.

“I- I mean… I’m sure you would be an amazing mother… y- you know if someday you decide to have kids” he just wanted to hide under a big rock. God, why I’m still talking?! — he cursed himself for ramble so much.

You still had no words, of course being close friends you had received compliments from Steve before, but this… the way he was looking at you, and then averting his eyes, even the atmosphere felt different. Then, baby Nathaniel put his little hands on your breasts, squeezing them… and an awkward silence came.

“Whoa! slow down cowboy! I don’t think you’ll find what are you looking for there” you blurted out, chuckling embarrassed. “Well he went right to second base in the two hours that we have to know each other.” You tried to lighten the mood and hide the pink on your cheeks, turning over the baby so now his back was on your front, resting your hands in his belly.

Steve was still blushing furiously, and it was obvious he didn’t know what to say… or do.

“Well… I guess we can say Nathaniel is gonna be a little too handsy with the ladies.” you said chuckling, and Steve started to laugh too.

“Yeah, let’s just hope his mother teach him some manners or he’s going to learn the hard way, like Bucky on his first date when a pretty dame slapped him.” he answered, he had told you stories about him and Bucky, and how his friend was a ladies man. You were still chuckling, when Laura came to pick up Nathaniel.

“I’m sorry, I just met you and I’m already imposing you and making you work”. She said apologizing profusely with a smile.

“Hey is not big deal, I really don’t mind, don’t worry, he’s adorable” you assured her, gently handing her the baby.

“He really seems to like you, he’s never this comfortable with new people” she confessed.

“Aww, well, the feeling is mutual, buddy” you said caressing his chubby cheek, making him giggle. Laura thanked you again, smiling you warmly she, saying goodnight to you and Steve, and left you two alone. There was a small silence in the room, Steve was the first to talk.

“You’re really good with kids” with that soft smile you loved so much.

“Yeah, you caught me, I’m all fluffy on the inside” you said, faking your secrets has been left exposed with an expression that said “guilty as charged”. He chuckled at this, and it made you happy to know you caused that laugh, that beautiful smile, which at this moment was only for you.

“Well, when I was fifteen, I had a part time job… as a nanny” you confessed sheepishly, he smiled again with surprised expression. “I know it sounds… so normal” you added with an incredulous grin to emphasize how now you felt so far away from a normal life. “I needed to help my parents, plus babies are so much fun!” you beamed.

“Did you just revealed me your weakness Y/N?” Steve asked playfully. Moments like this were rare, just when you two were alone. With time you have gotten pretty close, but never crossing the line of friendship.

“Jeez… I guess I Just did, well now that you know, I might add that puppies are my second weakness” you answered, biting your lip and playing along. This made him laugh once again, and soon you were giggling as well.

When the sounds of your laugh started to die down, he caught himself staring at you again, and now your eyes were set in Clint and Laura holding their baby, it was a beautiful scene. He followed your gaze, he felt a pang of envy, acknowledging his friend was so lucky, he had a family and Steve discovered that it was something he really wanted to have too… but it was a luxury he couldn’t afford given the path he had chosen to walk.

“Do you ever… think about the future?” you trailed off, “I envy them, you know?” you confessed, your voice barely a whisper. It took him a moment to answer, trying his best to hide his feelings for you.

“I do… sometimes it’s hard to, when we’re out there… ” he said. Gathering enough courage he dared to ask you something that had been on his mind for quite some time now.

“Y/N do you want to… have a family? I mean someday, do you think about it?” he asked, looking at you in the eyes.

In moments like this you used to opened up at each other and share stories and secrets about yourselves. There was something pleasantly intimate about it, and you loved it. Because with Steve, you never felt vulnerable, you felt safe.

“Honestly?” you said in rhetoric question. He just nodded motioning you to continue. “Yeah… I do, I… I really would like to have a family someday” you confessed. He hold his gaze on you making your heart skips a beat.

“Me too… ” he said “but sometimes I can’t help but think… that is just a beautiful dream” he added looking down.

Steve didn’t used to share this much, and less when it came to share fears or such private matters, he was always the leader, always doing his best for the team and those who needed protection… it was a huge weight to bear, you thought. But somehow with you it was easy to open himself.

“This… job probably won’t let you have a completely normal life Steve, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy” you told him, placing your hand on his forearm, a tender gesture of comfort.

He looked at you, appreciating the physical contact and without realizing you were closing the space between you two. Your faces were inches away when you heard someone clearing his throat, you both looked up in surprise, putting a little distance between you once again.

“Umm… sorry to interrupt, dinner’s ready, you’re coming?” Clint asked from the door.

“Yeah we’ll be there in a minute… thanks” Steve said awkwardly. Clint gave you both a knowing smile and left. You and Steve shared a shy look and getting up to go to into the dining room.

After dinner, everyone said their good nights and went to sleep, Laura said a little embarrassed, that you would have to share rooms and Tony wasn’t too happy to share with Fury. To your surprise, you were going to share room with Steve, because Nat was sharing with Bruce… things between them were getting serious? you thought, You two didn’t had much time to talk this past days, and you were starting to worry, Nat was one of your most closest friends, she even realize your feelings for Steve before yourself could. You needed to find time to talk to her tomorrow.

 

* * *

“I think I just walked into Steve and Y/N… and I’m pretty sure they were about to kiss” Clint said to Laura while they were laying in bed, just with the light from the nightstand lamp.

“Honey! why did you interrupted them? oh by the way, are they together? They look really cute!” she said sweetly.

“Well they’re not together… not that I know, but there’s always a HUGE sexual tension between them… now that I think about it I hope they don’t do some funny business here in my house” he said chuckling, at this Laura smacked his arm softly.

“Ouch!” he complained, overreacting.

“Oh and what about Nat and doctor Banner?” she asked, smiling excited.

“Nat and Banner?! what are you talking about?” he said with incredulous face.

“Aww you’re so cute! well I’m sorry but I think your girls are growing up” she mocked him, chuckling.

“I’ll better talk with Cap and Banner, you know to make sure what are their intentions with my little sisters” he said playing along. She laughed at this, Clint was so protective with his friends, always going in papa protective mood.

“Well I’m not that surprised with Nat, but Y/N?! she’s still a baby and well Steve is a grandpa… I guess she’s into old guys” he said faking a disgusted shiver, and laughing at his own joke.

“I think they are adorable together!” Laura said ignoring Clint’s jokes, “They would make such a cute couple… and beautiful babies!!!” she concluded excitedly, Clint just snorted trying to contain his laugh.

“They haven’t even kissed and you’re already imagining their babies?” he asked chuckling.

“Well I saw them with Nathaniel and is just gave me the feeling they would be great together” she stated, looking at the ceiling.

“To be honest, I would be happy for them, they seem to be close and not just as friends, which is why Tony’s always teasing them. Besides Steve’s a really nice guy and God knows the man needs a rest… and well a girl too. I think Y/N would be good for him.” he confessed with a smile.

“Aww my husband is a matchmaker!” she said in teasing tone. He just glared at her playfully.

“You’re gonna regret making fun of me!” he said tickling her sides and kissing her neck. She squirmed under him, trying to hold her laugh to avoid awakening her guests.

 

* * *

Luckily for you, there were two single beds in the room they put you with Steve, you both shared a glance when you came inside the bedroom, he let you go inside first, as always Steve the gentleman.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like to be close to him, it was actually the opposite, but you didn’t wanted to make him feel uncomfortable or worst, you what if he found out your feelings for him? So you thought it was better to avoid that kind of situations, because even if Nat insisted that he shared your feelings, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe it.

You were dying to take a shower, and Steve insisted it was ok if you go first… seriously this man was too much, not that you mind, putting himself in last place was part of his charm and personality, but you wished he could think more in his own good at least once in a while.

You came out of the shower really fast so he could take one and go to sleep too, the poor man was tired, probably even more than you. When you could heard the water running in the shower, you wander over the room and saw a small radio, it didn’t look so old but it didn’t seem it had bee used in a while. Looking for different stations, you stopped when your ears caught a softh melody you recognized immediately, it was Moon River by Frank Sinatra. You couldn’t help it and you started to softly sing along.

When Steve turned off the shower, he could hear the melody that came from outside the bathroom. He came out, already dressed with the clean clothes Clint borrowed him (and the t-shirt was tight on him, so you imagined it was the biggest clothes Clit had). He found you seated at the ledge of the window, it was wide enough to accommodate a seat, so there were pillows and a cozy blanket. you were singing softly, and oh God, you were making it hard for him to keep his eyes off you.

“I like that one… Frank Sinatra right?” he ventured, you had been recommending him music since you met him.

“Yeah, he was amazing” you said smiling at him, getting up to lay on your bed.

“Well I’m sure you’re really tired, I’m dead so I’ll better go to sleep, you want to keep the radio on?” you asked, lying down.

“No, I’ll go to sleep too” he answered turning off the radio, “Good night Y/N” he said with a small smile. You said good night to him and turned off the nightstand lamp.

 

* * *

It was past three a.m. and Steve couldn’t sleep, his mind was going over that day events. His eyes landed on your sleeping form, illuminated by the moonlight that came inside from the window. His mind started to wander restlessly, convinced he wasn’t going to be able to sleep he got up and carefully went out of the room, trying to not wake you up. But the soft creak of the door made you open your eyes, and catch a glance of Steve before he disappeared outside of the bedroom.

After some minutes you got up too, wondering if he was ok. You didn’t saw him in the living room or the dining table, and something told you to check outside, and you found him seated in the porch bench.

You would never forget the image of him at that moment, he was with his eyes fixed in the landscape in front of him, it was a beautiful scenery but instead of being relaxed he seemed to be… lost. Your steps brought him back from his daze, he looked up and saw you.

“Hey handsome… aren’t you freezing here?” you said jokingly, it wasn’t so cold but in light clothes the breeze could make you shiver a little, though he didn’t seem to mind.

Your spoke softly but in the silence of early morning he could heard you clearly, he snorted motioning you to sit at his side, and you gladly accepted, sitting cross-legged on the bench.

“Is not that cold, don’t be such a baby” he teased you. You made a shocked grin, smacking him softly on his shoulder, causing him to laugh.

“Sorry I woke you up… ” he apologized, your two were speaking in a low voice, like if you were sharing secrets.

“No, it’s ok I was thirsty and went for some water” you lied, you wanted to ask him what was bothering so much… but you suspected it was related with the conversation you had earlier when you were taking care of Clint’s baby. After a moment you broke the silence.

“Well, you can’t deny this view… I could get used to this” you said with your eyes lost in the landscape, the soft light announcing the dawn. You didn’t realize he was staring at you, suddenly you felt his fingers caress your hand, the touch was so soft and delicate that for a moment you thought it was just your imagination playing tricks on you, so you looked back at him and your eyes met his.

“Steve… w- ” he cut you off placing his lips softly on yours, the motion was slow as if giving you the chance to stop him if you wanted to. But you didn’t, it took you a moment to react but then you corresponded the kiss. He placed his hand on your waist bringing you close to him, and started to caress your back gently. Your hands were on his chest and abs, and in matter of seconds the kiss was getting more passionate. Then you pulled away from his lips to take some air, you still couldn’t believe that actually happened.

“Sorry… I didn- …I shouldn’t have… ” he apologized bashfully. He averted your eyes, and you thought he misunderstood your reaction thinking he did something wrong. You wanted to explain him that you wanted to kiss him too, you had enjoyed it too, but you didn’t find the words, so this time you kissed him. You felt him tense up but he soon relaxed and kissed you back. After a moment he pulled off softly to look at your eyes.

“I- I didn’t know if you… feel the same way” he started, to explain. And you smiled gently at him, without taking your eyes off his.

“That’s my line” you accused him chuckling, he laughed softly too, and he rested his forehead on yours, then he delicately gave you kisses on your cheeks and nose, provoking you giggles. And at this very moment you were happy, because even if the world was going to end tomorrow you would always had this.

He held you close, and you curled up at his side, resting your head on his chest breathing his scent with the beautiful sight of the dawn in the forest in front of you. You didn’t talk more, you both were tired but wanted to stay awake in pleasant silence, his heartbeat at your ear was making you dozing. You both knew that in an hour or so, you would have to depart and fight to protect the world again, but at least for now, you two could have this, and enjoy each other.

He went back to his thoughts, but he felt more light know, after what just had happened, he found himself happy and hopeful. Yes, he wanted to have a family, he always had wanted that, but sometimes it was so hard to be optimistic about the future. This… work, it seemed to have no end, and having a family, loved ones, it only meant put them in danger.

But yeah, maybe it was ok to dream… to hope. He started to feel optimistic about the idea of someday having a family, after the conversation he had with you, the kiss and now with you curled up in his arms, this dream didn’t seem to impossible anymore.


End file.
